The Hawk, The Moth, And The Tadpole
by Sianiiwolf
Summary: What if Tadpole hadn't drowned during that house flood? What if he'd survived and gone on, his family believing he was dead? And how would this affect the clans? Oc is for Tadpole.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people! I got a little bored with writing my other story, PAW Patrol: Crescent Moon, so I decided to write another one! Don't worry. I'm not giving up on Crescent Moon though. I'll just be working on both of them at the same time. This story might have a couple of my ocs in it, but mostly just canon characters. But I'll be writing another Warriors story soon. That's all I have to say for now, so enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Warrior cats

Prolouge-

Three young kits raced away from a group of bigger cats. They dodge dogs and twolegs and jump over trash. The largest one, a black tom with amber eyes glanced back at his younger siblings who were struggling to keep up. He looked ahead and saw a pipe just big enough for them to squeese through. "Hawk! Moth! This way!" He shouted and changed directions. His siblings followed him. He stopped at the pipe and shoved Hawk and Moth inside before diving in as well. He could hear the BloodClan cats shouting at him. One even grabbed his tail. But he managed to get away and rushed over to his siblings. They were huddled up in the corner, shivering and cuddling to keep warm. The little tom walked over to them and wrapped his paws around them to warm them up. And to make matters worse, rain started pouring through the holes in the roof. Hawk looked up at his older brother with scared eyes. "T-tadpole?" He asked, shaking. "H-how are we gonna find mama's owner now?" Moth looked up at him as well. "And how are we gonna get home? Mama will be so worried." She whimpered, tears leaking from her amber eyes. Tadpole smiled at them. "It's okay guys. We'll be alright. Hey!" He sniffed the air. "Guess what I smell?" Hawk sniffed the air as well. "Mouse!" He replied, a smile spreading across his muzzle. Moth smiled too. "Well what are we waiting for?" Se mewed. "Let's go catch it!"  
"Yeah!" Hawk agreed. Then he peered at the maze of pipes across the room near the one they'd used to get in. "Uh, Tadpole? Is that pipe leaking?" He asked, swinging his head in the direction of the pipe. Tadpole looked closer at it. "Yeah, it is. Better open the window, just in case." He said and padded over to where the windo was and leaped up onto the sill. Then he pushed it open with his paws and leaped off, heading back towrds his siblings.  
Meanwhile, Moth and Hawk watched the water dripp faster and faster until it was rushing out like a river. "Tadpole! I tink we might have a problem!" Moth shouted as the water swallowed her paws. "It's flooding!" Tadpole shouted. "Hawk, grab my tail! Moth, I'll get your scruff." He yelled and buried his fangs in his sisters scruff just as the water rushed over their heads. "Swim!" He managed to cry out before he was completely submerged. He flung his paws back and forth in a vain attempt to swim. But nothing worked. So he just relaxed and let the current carry him along, is lungs starting to ache from the lack of air. Just as he felt e couldn't old his breath any longer, he felt teeth sink into his ruff and drag him upwards. His head broke the surface and he took a huge gulp of air. Tadpole felt Hawk letting go of his tail and looked back to see him being picked up onto the windowsill by Sahsa. Their mother. Se set him down next to Moth, they were both shivering. "Tadpole! Reach for me!" Sahsa yowled and reached out her paws the farthest shecould towrds him. He tried to grab her paws but missed. He kept trying but his attempts grew weaker and weaker. His body tiring enough that he couldn't even keep his head above water. "Goodbye mamma. I tried." He whispered softly and let himself slip under the surface. He flew this way and that, being knocked aginst twoleg rubbish and being thrown along with the current. Tadpole opened his eyes and felt himself begin to sink. This is it. I'm going to die. Tadpole thought. Then he let out the air he'd been so desperately keeping in. Watching his bubbles float to the surface as he sank lower and lower, feeling his head buzz and his lungs ache. Goodbye everyone. I'll miss you. Tadpole thought. And then all went black. 


	2. The She-cat

A/N: Heya people! I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, I've been terribly busy writing my other story, doing schoolwork, going places. So yeah. It took a long time. But now I'm back!

Whitewind04578: Thank you! And of course your not being rude. I prefer some critisism so that I can write better. Sunnypelt: Thank you! And will do.  
Amberleaf4273: Thanks! And I already did. :}

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

Tadpole's eyes slowly fluttered open. At first, he didn't know where he was, but then the terrible events from earlier that day came crushing down on him. At least, he thought it was earlier thst day.

He tried to lift his head, but even the slightest movement sent a strike of agonizing pain through his body. So he just laid there for awhile, slowly regaining feeling in each of his limbs. After awhile, he was able to sit up.

He looked around, not recodnizing where he was. He was in the middle of a large clearing, broken furniture and trash lay scattered around him. There were also some large hunks of metal. He couldn't see the twoleg nest where he had last seen his family anywhere, nor could he see any other signs of life. He was all alone.

Sad. Scared. And alone.

Tadpole attempted to blink back the tears that he felt pooling in his eyes. But he failed. They ran out of his eyes and spattered onto the pavement below. He curled up into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. He cried silently, feeling he could just lay there forever.

He heard a loud creaking sound, but he ingnored it and continued to sob into his fur. Suddenly, he felt somthing slamming into him, sending him flying across the pavement.

"Ouch. What the?" He growled, sitting up and rubbing his head. Infront of him, was a she-kit. She was a dark gray, with black stripes lining her pelt. She had snowy white paws and ear tips, and ice blue eyes. Her pelt was short, and fit nicely over her lean muscles.

Tadpole eyes the she-cat. "Hey. Wat was that for?" He growled.

The she-cat glared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to save your life!" She snarled.

"What'do ya mean?" He threw back, matching her attitude.

The cat pointed over to the spot he'd been crying in. "That twoleg monster would have crushed you." She said, turning back to him.

"Twoleg monster?" Tadpole asked.

The she-cat raised an eyebrow at him. "You know. The things that run on the thunderpath."

"Thunderpath?" Tadpole was getting confused.

The she-cat sighed and face-pawed. "I have so much work to do." She grumbled, then she looked back at Tadpole.  
"Okay. Do you know what a twoleg is?"

Tadpole nodded.

"Alright. Do you know what a twoleg nest is?"

Tadpole nodded again.

"Alright. Well, thunderpaths are long strips of black pavement. And monsters are the things that travel on them." Tadpole looked worridly at the one that almost squashed him.  
Seeing this, the she cat flicked her tail. "No need to worry. That one's dead. They all are. The twolegs take them here when they don't work anymore so they can make them into new things."

Oh. So that's what those hunks of metal were. He thought.

The she-cat looked around. "You won't stand a chance around here. Heck, if I hadn't been here, you would have gotten squished. Come with me. I'll get you outta here." Then she turned around and started to run off.

"Wait!" Tadpole said. She stopped and turned around. "Can it wait? We can talk on the way."

On the way to where? Tadpole thought, but he wasn't about to ask.

"I was just going to ask your name. Mine's Tadpole." The she-cat's eyes shadowed. "That's clasified." She replied.

Tadpole opened his mouth to ask why, but the look she gave him provided no arguement.

"Anyways. Is that all? 'Cause we really need to get going."

Tadpole nodded, and, seeing no other choice, followed her.

A/N: Who is the mysterious she-cat? Why won't she tell her name? Where's she taking Tadpole? Tune in net time to find out. Anywho, hope you liked it. Feel free to check out my other stories as well. That's all for now!  
Sianii out!

Peace! 


End file.
